Desolate Canyon
The Desolate Canyon has a hostile level of 5, which makes it the lowest level planet that you can encounter. Your Ship's Portal Blocks will warp you to this planet for free if you do not change the destination at a Computer Block. Also, you can warp to this planet from another Desolate Canyon or from a Deep Jungle. The portals at the end can take you to either the Deep Jungle, the Hollow Cavern, or another Desolate Canyon. The portals for the Desolate Canyon are colored red with white inscription. Loot * Planet Stone (T1 Ore) * Tasty Herb (T1 Plant) * Creature Eyeball (T1 Monster Part) * Flutterfly (T1 Bug) * Orichalcum (T2 Ore) (Rare) * Monster Claw (T2 Monster Part) Monsters * Eyepod (Passive) * Shmoo (Passive) * Rock Worm (60 HP, 2 Melee) * Wasp (15 HP, 3 Melee) * Dunebug (15 HP, 2 Melee) * Tyrannog (Mini Boss) * Urugorak (Boss) Spawned by breaking 5 Eyepods Obstacles Meteors: These rocks orbit the planet in a circular pattern and can appear in different sizes. They deal 1 damage upon contact on challenge level 0, 5 damage on level 1, 9 damage on level 2 and 13 damage on level 3. Dialogue Lenny talks to you if you summon Urugorak. * (after touching 5 Eyepods) "LOOK OUT! Urugorak is heading your way and he looks hungry!!!" Strategies * It is a good idea to avoid breaking too many Eye Pods early in the game as Worms provide a challenge for unprepared players. Even with decent equipment, caution is advised since breaking 5 pods causes Urugorak to spawn. For early in the game, only break 2 or 3 until you have atleast a set of Armor. * Don't force yourself to do everything at once, there is a lot of danger on this planet which can cause a lot of deaths. It's better to make 2-3 small trips only gathering farming resources and killing basic enemies like Dunebugs, Wasps and Shmoos to create equipment and health packs first. * Although the pattern of the meteors are easy to track, the sheer number of them can render an area difficult to traverse. It's best to avoid fights in these situations (especially Worms and Urugorak) and look for a workaround or a safer route. * If a Dunebug can kill you in just a few hits, you can let it hit you, and then it cant hit you again once its still touching you (possibly a glitch), you can use this as a moment to heal if nothing else is around. Monster Stats Normal = |-| Challenge Level 1 = Challenge level 1 of Desolate Canyon increases the health, damage and in some cases speed of the enemies, introduces 3 enemy variants and a boss variant. The floating meteors deal 5 damage if touched. Monsters marked with '*' have unchanged physical appearance in this Challenge Level. |-| Challenge Level 2= Challenge level 2 of Desolate Canyon further increases the health, damage and in some cases speed of the enemies and introduces 1 enemy variant. The floating meteors deal 13 damage if touched. When destroying a Spiky Eyepod 2 Rage Worms will spawn. Monsters marked with '*' have unchanged physical appearance in this Challenge Level. |-| Challenge Level 3= Challenge level 3 of Desolate Canyon further increases the health, damage and in some cases speed of the enemies and introduces 1 boss mechanic, making 2 Urugoraks spawn (5 eyepods still, not 3 because of 2 rage worms spawining.) The floating meteors deal 19 damage if touched. When destroying a Spiky Eyepod 2 Rage worms will spawn. Monsters marked with '*' have unchanged physical appearance in this Challenge Level. Planet Music __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Planets